Zack and the Wrestler
by Stanley's First Love
Summary: Zack's intent was to apologize, but it got to be far more complicated than that. One sticky situation later, Zack had a new friend, and the chance to make his brother something more. Chapter 4 has been posted!
1. The Wrestler

Zack knew, as he took his time getting to the elevator, that he only had one shot to say he was sorry, and hope that he wouldn't be in any further trouble. He had to go up one floor, but he was still nervous.

A professional wrestler of some note was staying at the hotel and, in trying foolishly to help Maddie with her failed interpersonal relationship skills, Zack and Cody had caused injury to him. Zack, having far more of a conscience then he let people know, wanted to apologize to the wrestler in person one more time.

In front of the wrestler's hotel room now, head rested on the door, Zack thought quickly about what he intended to say, and fought himself as to why he should even do this. But he steeled himself up to a harsh rebuke, more anxious than ever, and knocked. He heard footsteps from within the room, and a hand on the door handle. He pulled his head back as the door opened and the man looked down at him.

"Zack, hello."

"Hey."

"What's going on, buddy?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you earlier, and-" The man stepped back, motioning with his hand to come in. Zack did, and the door was shut behind him. The man pointed at the couch, so he went to it and sat down, rubbing his little hands on his knees.

As the man sat beside him, he said, "Thank you for coming and apologizing, Zack, I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing to do on your own." He looked at Zack and smiled genuinely. Zack grinned back, feeling just a little better. "You two didn't really hurt me that bad, I mean, I get a lot worse in the ring. I don't even feel bad anymore. Don't sweat it kid."

And with that Zack felt better. The man put a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"You know, when I was a kid, I was a lot like you."

"Oh yeah?" Zack asked him.

"Yeah, I was always getting into other peoples shi- I mean stuff. Sorry. I was a troublemaker, like you two seem to be."

Zack happened to notice, as he nodded, a thick bulge in the man's pants, and felt his curiosity peeking.

The man was still talking, clearly trying to give Zack some life lesson or another. "You and your brother need to always remember to stay together, you know that, because he is the most important thin-"

Zack cut him off, not quite caring for any lesson right now. "What is that?" He pointed to the seat of the man's pants, where a rather prominent lump had formed and was aching for attention. The man tried to cover it with his hands but Zack, consumed by his curiosity and throwing preconceived notions of caution and modesty to the wind, had already reached for it, and ran his little hand along it.

It was heavy under his hand, thick, and powerful. The man gasped and, as Zack looked at him, spluttered, trying to get his senses back. He seemed so surprised that Zack was so forward and bold.

Zack asked the only thing he could think at the moment. "Is that your dick?"

The man nodded. "Y- yes, but please don't touch it, I don't think this is appropriate."

Ignoring the man, Zack slid his hand to the base of it, feeling it straining against the man's jeans. "Your dick is huge."

The man gasped once more.

"Mine is only about four inches," Zack said. "Yours must be like ten."

The man seemed to be choking now, unable to stop himself, to tell Zack to stop, just lost in his surprise.

"Want to see mine?" Zack asked.

The man shook his head.

Zack stood anyways, undoing his zipper and button, letting his shorts fall to the floor. His boxers were dragged off as well, his shirt bunching over the top of his penis. He pulled his shirt up above his belly, hand on his penis, pulling his foreskin back with a little sigh, and grinned proudly at the man.

"What do you think?"

Still the man seemed to not have the words.

"I want to see yours," Zack said, looking slyly down at the seat of the man's jeans. "I'll bet it's even bigger than it looks. Come on; show it to me, I won't tell anyone."

The man seemed to find his words at this. "Zack, this isn't right, you're a kid."

"So, I see dicks at school. I don't mind it. Just let me see it, please."

The man looked stunned.

"I'll even take it out for you." Zack said, falling to his knees in front of the man and going for his zipper. He was allowed to. He opened the man's pants, pulling them open as best he could. The man helped him, lifting his hips to pull his pants onto his thighs, freeing his cock for Zack to see.

His cock was monstrous, throbbing in the man's hands, thick and powerful. Zack's hands itched to touch it.

"Can it hold it?" Zack asked the man. He reached for it, not getting confirmation, and not quite wanting any. He took it from the man, amazed by its weight and size. It was about ten inches, maybe eleven, and almost as thick as a Pepsi can. It was impressive to Zack, who looked down at his own erection and smiled.

His hands slid up and down the length of the man's cock sliding the man's foreskin off the head smoothly. The man groaned at the feeling, letting Zack have his way.

The man's balls were large as well, plumb and full, tight against his body. Zack knew he needed to try something; he wanted to emulate things he had seen, watching pornography in the darkness of his bedroom, and knew that he would love to suck this man's dick.

He put his lips and tongue on the head of the man's cock, stretching his jaw wide, sliding his foreskin back. The man let out a strangled moan and put his hand on Zack's head. Zack took this as a sign to continue, that he had permission. He took three inches of the dick into his mouth, excited and amazed at how hot it was. His tongue tasted something sweet coming from the man's cock.

He took his mouth off of it and licked from the base to the top, earning another moan and heavy pressure on the top of his head. He spit on his hand, rubbing up and down the man's cock, letting his instinct take over. He took the head back into his mouth, tonguing the sensitive skin, his teeth gently grazing the shaft. His hands worked up and down the length of it, stretching the flesh out, making the man rise out of his seat slightly.

He took the dick to the back of his mouth, letting it rub against the top of his throat. His tongue dug into the underside of the man's dick, licking like a lollipop, enjoying the man rocking into his mouth. His fingers fell to the man's balls, rolling them softly, squeezing them gently. The man's moans were long and unencumbered. His fingers slid through Zack's hair, holding the back of his head, making Zack take as much as he could.

And as much as he took, he didn't gag at all, even as it rubbed the back of his throat, the heavy head trying to go into his throat completely. He choked for a moment as the man steadied him, holding his head still, and at a forward angle, and slid his cock into Zack's throat.

Zack took it in stride, countering by sliding it even farther into his throat, taking as much as seven inches in, the huge cock burrowing into him. He shuddered at the idea that he was being taken.

The shaft of the man's cock was dripping with saliva. Zack's hands rubbed it in, sliding all up and down the length of it. He couldn't breathe now, his poor trachea overstretched and not used to being filled like this. He tried to pull oxygen in through his nose, but it wasn't working. He pulled his head back. The man understood that he needed to breathe, and so let go of Zack's head for a moment. Zack pulled all the way off the man's cock and gasped in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" The man asked.

Zack grinned up at him and took it back into his mouth, letting it slide back to the top of his throat. The man grunted, his hands back on Zack's head. He used his tongue as much as he could, but the cock made it hard. It pushed against the roof of his mouth, and the sides, making him salivate. He breathed heavily, carefully caressing it. He felt the man's hands tense on the top of his head.

"Zack, you should stop, please."

Zack ignored him, knowing what was going to happen. He went put one of his hands on the man's balls, and resumed rolling them. They were tight in his hand, and still so heavy. The man began to gasp, and tried to pull Zack off, but to no avail.

Still in the back of his mouth, the cock could be felt swelling slightly on the underside, and liquid began to shoot into his mouth. He pulled his head back trying to accommodate for both the dick and all the cum that was spilling into his mouth, whilst also trying to swallow at the same time. It was too much, and the man was still cumming.

He pulled off the dick entirely, the cum squirting across his face. He tried to swallow it all, but some of it spilled out from his lips, running down his chin. The man had a very thoroughly satisfied look on his face, his eyes closed, his face loose. Zack tried to lick the cum from his chin and face, wiping it off with his hand, and licking at his hand to clean it. His hand was sticky from it, and all he could taste was the man's sweet cum.

Still sitting on his knees, his bum back against his feet, he looked happily at the man, who had opened his eyes and looked down at Zack. He looked guilty.

"Zack, I-"

Zack stood as best he could and climbed onto the man, kissing him lightly. The man grabbed his shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you, Zack that was wonderful." He straddled the man's lap, grinning slyly up at the man.

"You're welcome. I had always thought my brother was the first on I'd do that to, but, you just, you just took my virginity."

The man could be seen thinking on that for a moment, but he nodded in time.

"I mean, I've kissed him before, but we've never been sexual in any way."

"Do you want to?"

Zack bit his lower lip as he thought on that, glancing down a bit, and nodded. "Yeah, I really love my brother."

The man smiled. "I'm glad that you came over today, Zack. Your brother is lucky to know you, and I know that he knows it. If you do try and do something with him, just don't be so brash, alright? You caught me off guard. Say, what do you say about coming over tomorrow?"

The man looked a bit nervous, as though he might be rejected. But Zack was quick to give him an earnest nod.

"Of course I wanna come over!"

"Alright, well, do some recon, okay; tell your brother how you feel. If you really want to be close to him, you mention it, and come tell me. I can give you advice based on what he says."

Zack smiled sweetly at the man, kissing him again on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me in. I'll try not to, be, uh, brash, or whatever you said."

"Be subtle, son, you have to play the field well. You have to make him want it. Make him ask you for it."

Diabolical. That made Zack grin, the idea of his brother begging for sex, even though he knew Cody had no idea what it was. "When do you want me to leave? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have to be to the stadium in an hour, but it's close. The limo driver should be calling me soon, we're doing press."

"I'll watch you tonight. I was already going to, but um, after this, I feel like you're special to me."

The man pulled Zack against him, giving the boy a big wet kiss, and felt Zack's erection, big for his age, rubbing between Zack's belly and the man's chest.

"You able to come yet, Zack?"

Zack nodded. "I jack off all the time. Want to watch?"

The man nodded.

Zack got off him, sitting pressed into his side. His hand grabbed his erection softly; his legs spread slightly, and began to pump away at his erection, resting his head back against the man's arm. Giving the man oral sex had caused him to become very turned on, and his erection was just this side of painful.

His balls were tight, clinging close to his body. The man put his hand on Zack's belly, rubbing it slowly, whispering to Zack that he was a good boy. His hands were big, just like the rest of him, and had rough texture, but he was gentle. He looked at Zack, his face loose, muscles relaxed, his eyes shut clearly enjoying the audience, it seemed. His left hand held his balls, stretching his skin out. His right hand, the one that stroked his penis, was clenched tight. He was rather close to coming.

He never lasted long when he masturbated, seeing as he usually masturbated at night, under his covers, hoping that Cody couldn't hear, and didn't want to be heard or questioned. It wasn't that he didn't want Cody to find out; he was worried that it might get mentioned to their mother.

So now that he could jack off as loud as we wanted, and moan if he wanted, and he had an audience, he came as hard as he could. The man had moved his hand to Zack's leg, and Zack's belly was covered in glistening little wet patches of cum. As he came, he groaned a little, and when he was done, and had opened his eyes, he looked up at the man.

"You came a lot, Zack, that's good." Zack ran his fingers through it as the man spoke, licking his fingers. His belly button had been filled, and was left sticky as he cleaned himself..

The man grabbed him by the sides and lifted him up over his head. He licked Zack's belly, his rough tongue making Zack giggle and flail around, trying in vain to get out of the man's grasp. Belly clean, the man set Zack into his lap with Zack lying on his back, and looked down at him.

Zack smiled up at the man, feeling satisfied and happy. "So what time should I show up tomorrow? I have to be back soon, so that my mom doesn't get worried."

The man nodded. "Show up after six, alright?"

Zack said, "Sure," and smiled bigger. "I'll be here." He got off the man, bending down for his boxers and pants, putting them on and tucking himself away. He smiled at the man, who was also getting himself back to presentability, and went to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

The man waved, still sitting on the couch. He went into the hall, hardly believing what had just happened. He went up the stairs as fast as he could, going back into the suite, waving at Cody as he went, and shut himself in their room. Back on his bed, he masturbated again, and once finished, he dreamed of the coming day, and what he could do with the man when the time came.


	2. With Cody This Time

Not even five minutes after he had finished masturbating, he lay back against his bed, his body relaxed, and Zack heard Cody push the door open. Zack opened his eyes and grinned at his brother, watching Cody walk to his bed, and around it, to gather something up.

It was a book, some history book that looked boring. Zack said, "Come over here little brother."

"I have to study, Zack, just like you should be doing."

"Study me then, come over here."

Cody blushed, but was resolute. "I have to go and study Zack; your bed isn't comfortable to study on."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Humor me, buddy, please." He patted his bed, trying to seem inviting. He wanted to be subtle, like the man had told him to be, and didn't quite know how.

Cody copied Zack, rolling his eyes, and leaned against the edge of Zack's bed. "What do you need Zack?"

Zack's words caught in his throat, all trying to tumble out, for he wanted to say so many things all at once. Where to start? "You should sit down, buddy, please. I really need to talk to you."

"Zack you're being difficult."

"I just wanna talk to my brother! All you ever do is study. You're twelve years old, live a little."

Cody dropped his book on the bed and climbed up after it, sitting cross legged in front of Zack so that their knees were touching. "I'm sorry, Zack, you're right. How was your day today?"

"It was good."

"And what did you do?"

Sucked a Professional Wrestler's dick. "Hung out for a little while."

Cody's eyebrow shot up. "What aren't you telling me? You never want to, 'talk.'"

"I went and visited the Amputator."

"And?"

"Talked to him, said I was sorry for hurting him."

Cody looked sideways at his brother. "And?"

"I did something with him, and I want to do it again."

Cody waited for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "You're being really cryptic, Zack."

"Cryptic?"

"Hiding stuff from me. What did you guys do? Should I be jealous?"

That made Zack grin. "If you wanna be."

Cody had a sweetly confused look on his face, as if he was wondering what could have possibly gone on that would make Zack grin like that. "What did you guys do?"

Zack put his hands on Cody's shoulders. The words still caught in his throat though. He didn't want to hurt his brother, to make him feel frightened by what Zack wanted from him. He knew that the admission of wanting sex, if Cody even knew what sex was, could make Cody dislike him, or make them strange to one another.

So he settled for kissing his brother on the cheek, which brought a little blush to Cody's cheeks, his pouty lips quivering for a moment. Zack couldn't say it, not yet. He needed to wait, to lead Cody on for a few days, maybe, and strike when the time was right.

But Cody had touched the place where Zack kissed him with confusion in his eyes, his face conflicted and oddly hopeful. "Z-Zack. What did you kiss me for?"

"You look cute is all."

"That's a bit narcissistic."

"It's true, buddy, you are. Don't lie about it. You don't want me to kiss you?"

"I never said I didn't! I was just asking why."

So Zack kissed his brother on the mouth, removing all pretense or distraction. "Zack! What was that for?"

"You said you didn't mind."

"I said I didn't tell you not to!"

"So," Zack said, still holding his brother's shoulders, keeping him close. "So based on that, you want me to kiss you."

Cody thought for a moment, trying to think of a way around that, back to some normalcy, and failed. "Maybe I don't mind it. It's just kissing, it isn't bad. You aren't _dirty_, are you?"

"As dirty as you are, little brother." And for good measure, Zack kissed his brother again.

"Oh whatever Zack, now you're just showing off."

"You aren't stopping me."

Cody rolled his eyes, thinking for a moment, and leaned forward, kissing Zack right back.

This kiss lingered though, it waited for some moments, and their lips tingled as they met. The boys looked into one another's eyes, quite surprised collectively that it felt so **good** to be kissing.

But then Cody pulled away. Zack groaned at the loss, his erection straining in his underwear, and he wanted the heat again, to feel his brother's lips. He dragged Cody close again, pushing his forehead against Cody's forehead, looking deep into his brother's eyes. "Love you buddy."

"Why are you being so sentimental?"

"Because I love my brother, is all. Jeez."

"Sorry, it's just that you never want to talk, and suddenly you're telling me that you love me. I- I kind of like it is all."

Zack kissed his brother again, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds on purpose. When he pulled away, he felt Cody give a shuddering sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. "I really do love you Cody." Zack's voice was husky and low, a murmur, and his eyes told Cody more than his words ever could. "You know that?"

He could feel Cody's breath shorten, get quick and shallow. Cody nodded.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that?"

Another nod.

"Do you love me too?"

"Of, of course Zack. I love you very much."

"Do you trust me Cody?"

Yet another nod, this one unwavering and strong.

"You know that I wouldn't ever do anything that would make you hate me right?"

"What's going on Zack?"

"I need to do something, Cody, but I don't know how without maybe making you uncomfortable."

"Just tell me."

Zack closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself up. "Do you know what sex is?"

Cody's eyes were blank, and he shook his head.

"I need to do this, Cody. Just trust me."

Zack kissed him again, noting a lack of opposition. He pushed Cody into the bed, letting his frustration from wanting this for so long take over. Climbing on top of Cody, kissing him, feeling his hitched breath, as he tried to think and finally kissed back. Zack held his brother down, needing to get what he wanted. He needed to fuck Cody, to take his sexual frustration out. Being with the man had only made it worse. He needed Cody very badly.

He undid Cody's belt and yanked it off, still kissing him. He held Cody's face with one hand as they kissed, using the other hand to work, pulling his zipper and button open, tugging his pants open and down. Cody grunted in surprise, he tried to speak, so Zack pulled his face back to let him do so.

"Zack what's going on?"

"I'm going to take you. Don't fight this, just enjoy it."

"Take me where?" Cody asked, worry apparent in his face.

"I'm going to take you up. This might hurt." Cody's pants had been yanked off, lying scrunched up on the floor now. Zack went for the button of his pants, pulling his zipper down and letting his erection free. He tossed his pants on the floor, beside Cody's pants. Cody stared at Zack's proud erection, big for his age, about five inches, and had no idea why Zack needed it out. Cody realized now that, as Zack's penis was hard, so was his, but didn't understand what the point of it was.

"Why is your penis out Zack? What's going t-to hurt Zack?"

He kissed Cody on the cheek as he unbuttoned his shirt, pushing his fingers in Cody's mouth when it was, and replied, "Pull your legs up."

Cody did so apprehensively, grabbing his thighs with trembling hands, confused and nervous in the face of his uncertainty. Zack glanced at Cody's tight little pink hole and moaned, touching it with his wet fingers, rubbing around and around Cody's hole to loosen it.

"Breathe out Cody," Zack whispered, looking into his brother's eyes again. Cody obeyed, his voice shaking as bad as the rest of him was, and Zack pushed his middle finger in.

It made Cody moan deep and hard, his confusion mounting as he felt Zack inside him. He whimpered, "Zack that really hurts."

Zack kissed him and said, "I know buddy, it'll pass." He began to work his finger in and out, propped over his brother so, kissing his stomach, and his neck. His erection rubbed against his belly, a little drop of precum standing out on the head on his penis, and he needed what was coming.

"It's going to hurt Cody," he said, spitting on his hand and rubbing his erection wet, his foreskin pulled back and rubbed quickly. He pushed on Cody's thigh, opening him, and put his erection to Cody's bum. Cody was scared, stammering Zack's name, not wholly understanding what was about to happen.

And when Zack pushed the head in, Cody dropped his head back and moaned, his voice laced with pain. Zack's penis was about five inches and surprisingly thick for his age, and it was more than Cody was ready to take by far. Zack grunted from how tight Cody was, his eyes rolling back in his head, pushing it all the way in to his brother.

"Shh Cody, just take it, relax." Zack grunted, rubbing his hands over Cody's smooth thighs. He tried to imagine what the man would do, rocking in slow and steady, forceful but gentle enough.

"More," Cody groaned, his eyes shut tight, his face pained. Zack complied, kissing his belly again.

Zack could feel something he hadn't felt with the man, a static feeling coming from Cody's skin. Everywhere their bodies touched; there was this unmistakable energy that Zack had never felt before. It was exotic, and made him grunt, pumping into Cody harder.

Cody's erection, straining and hard as it had never been, was getting rubbed by Zack's belly, and Zack kept hitting some magical place inside of him, making Cody whimper and moan, overwhelmed by this unbelievable sensation. He came for the first time in his life with his brother inside of him, his body shuddering, clenching around Zack, who grunted again, and the feeling lasted for so long that Cody came again, expending everything his body had, his little balls emptied completely. He sighed from the sensation, drained; enable to cope from the endorphins flooding his system.

Zack, however, who had been masturbating for the last year and had come as a result hundreds of times, lasted through it all. Not that he wasn't close, or that it didn't feel wonderful; it did. He just needed to continue. He needed to fuck Cody in the way that he thought he never could. Ever since he had realized he could ejaculate, it had been to thoughts of Cody, and this made the experience of actually doing so even more special.

He rocked with all that his tired body could give, deep in and out of his brother. He wouldn't last much longer, he could feel it.

And then he came inside of his brother, groaning, shooting in spurts, his body convulsing, the electric feeling overwhelming him. He collapsed on top of Cody, who wrapped his hands around Zack's neck.

"You did take me up, Zack," Cody whispered.

Zack kissed his belly. "I love you Cody."


	3. On The Floor

Zack looked down at Cody, breathing hard. He grinned and kissed Cody again.

"Zack," Cody was panting, his face loose and eyes bright. "What did you just do to me?"

"Huh?" Zack asked him.

"What was that feeling?"

Zack propped himself up on his hands and looked down at Cody. "You came, little brother. Do you ever jack off?"

Cody blushed. "What?"

"Do you masturbate? Touch your dick when it gets hard?"

"N-no! My, um-"

"Your dick?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, _that_, it gets hard sometimes, and it hurts when it does, uh, sometimes." Cody was squirming under Zack, looking incredibly cute in his embarrassment and confusion.

"You need to jack off when it gets hard and won't go away."

"What's jacking off?"

Zack rolled his eyes, taking Cody's soft little penis in his hand and rubbing it up and down. It was soon hard, and Zack grinned at it as he pulled Cody's foreskin down, earning a little earnest moan from Cody.

"That's jacking off. Masturbating. You do it when you're hard, and it makes it soft after you cum."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know, just believe me." He kissed Cody again.

"And, why did you just do that to my butt?"

Zack grinned. "Because I needed it. I love you, I love your body, I think about doing that when I jack off. I've been wanting that for a year or two now."

Cody looked shocked about this. "How did you know about j-jacking off and I didn't."

"Because I like adventure, Cody. You need to hang out with your 'ole pal Zack some more, I'll get all your innocence gone. But in the meantime, we need to clean up." He pulled out of Cody and rolled over with a little sigh.

"Zack, it hurts, and I definitely wasn't expecting that, but I really liked doing that. Can you do it again sometime?"

Zack looked over at Cody, looking at his face, up and down. "Yeah, of course. Now that I got you, you think I was going to stop? You're crazy. Later on. But for right now, we need to get dressed before mom comes in here." Zack made to get up, surprised that his belly hurt from fucking his brother, a descent cardio session, and pulled Cody up with him. He kissed Cody again, and slapped his bum playfully. He grabbed their pants off the floor and pulled his on, leaving his shirt open, walking shakily in to the bathroom.

Later on into the day, around dinner time, an hour before their mother was to go and and sing downstairs, Zack watched the Amputator on T.V. while Cody helped cook. Their conversation had been kept to a minimum, but there was no tension between them, something Zack was grateful for.

He was glad that he had had the courage to do that to Cody. He couldn't have made himself do something to hurt his brother, but he could easily blame what happened on nervousness and it being an already heated moment in the first place, mixed with a slight bit of desperation and maybe anger. Not that he would tell Cody. As smart as his brother was Zack knew that Cody had no idea about sex and sex related topics, hence the idea that he had never learned how to cause himself to ejaculate. Zack had an idea that he would probably need to more thoroughly show Cody what masturbation was, to ensure that Cody could keep himself happy and potentially discomfort free when Zack wasn't close.

Now that Zack had fucked Cody he didn't intend on stopping anytime soon; Cody was his and it would stay that way. But there would surely be times that Cody would be alone and hard and maybe in a bit of pain because he had no idea about how to get himself off and Zack wouldn't have it. Cody needed to be on a sexual need to know basis, and Zack intended to teach him soon.

Zack shifted uncomfortably on the couch, covering his sore erection with one hand. He really wanted to get it off. He watched Cody for a moment, who glanced at him with a little look in his eye. A knowing look.

Maybe Cody knew more than he was letting on.

Zack stood and rushed to their bedroom, throwing himself on Cody's bed, burying his face in the sheets, smelling his brother on them, comforted for a moment. He needed Cody again.

Their mother left after Maddie arrived, at about six-thirty, making her late, but she took it in stride. Zack made himself hang out with Cody and Maddie for a few hours, until it was time for them to go to bed, until he could take Cody again.

In the bathroom, standing against the sink, shoulders touching, Zack feel that energy he had felt earlier, emanating off of his brother. They brushed their teeth, cleaned themselves moderately well, said goodnight to Maddie, and closed the door to their room. By the time Cody had barely turned around, about to extinguish the light, Zack was mostly naked and pulling Cody towards the floor, dragging him down. Cody squeaked in surprise. Darkness flooded the room, and he felt fingers sliding his pants down. Breath fanned over his belly, and a soft, wet, something licked up his thigh. Heat enveloped his little cock, and he moaned from it.

Zack chuckled, pushing his legs apart, pushing a slick finger into his sore hole. His moaning got a bit louder, but he tried to quiet himself.

Zack was doing things to him that he didn't know could be done, stretching his foreskin out like elastic. That thick wet tongue was enveloping all it could, licking away. Then teeth, just enough teeth, teasing the head, his foreskin pushed all the way back. His fingers wound up in Zack's hair. Fingers of the hand that wasn't pushing in and out of his ass were pulling down softly on his shaft, back up, and down again, applying pressure in exotic ways.

He had no idea what Zack was doing, had no idea of what to call it, or even how to react. By the low light he could see Zack's head. He giggled, surprised by the sensation, his lips cracked by a grin. He whispered Zack's name.

But the sensation disappeared, and in the gloom Zack's face could be seen. Zack's voice was a bare murmur as he said, "Grab your dick."

Blushing in the dark, Cody did just that.

"Jack off for me."

"How? I've never really done it."

"Rub it up and down like I just was."

Cody did, nodding stupidly in the dark, as though Zack could see him, and liked how slick it was. It was a looser sensation then Zack's tongue had been, but it was still nice. He felt Zack lay down against his side. "Use your hand when you're alone, gather up a fantasy, and go with it. Rub it until, um, you remember that feeling you got earlier?"

Cody nodded, making a low affirming noise in his throat.

"'Kay. Well, you need to get to that feeling. Do that when it gets hard and it won't hurt."

Cody nodded again, breathing hard. His fingers had slicked his penis dry, and he moaned quietly. He had no idea what Zack meant by fantasy, but his mind was full of the sensation of being taken by Zack earlier.

He could feel Zack's breath on his neck, whispering naughty things to him quietly. One of Zack's hands rubbed over his smooth thigh, having so recently been inside him. This made him groan again, made him feel overwhelmed by sensation. He could hear Zack beside him, also masturbating.

"Cody, I need to fuck you again." Zack's voice drifted to him, breaking through his haze.

He groaned again.

Zack pushed a hand under his shoulder, rolling him over carelessly. Cody grunted as his hips were pulled up, and he put his legs under himself to try and be a bit steady. On his hands and knees now, he felt those careful fingers go into him again, and gasped.

"I'm going in Cody." Zack pushed his cock against Cody's hole, his foreskin pulling back quickly. He pulled his fingers out and pushed all the way in slowly, knowing that it would make Cody hurt, and not caring. He grunted, grabbing Cody's hips, pulling out and diving back in deep.

"Ah Zack, that kinda hurts. I'm not used to this!"

Zack grunted again and slapped Cody's ass. That energy was still clinging to them, sticking like static to their skin where they connected. He ran his hand up Cody's back, kissing Cody's back in the shadows, taking him as hard as Zack could manage. It was everything he had felt with Cody earlier, but harder, more controlling, less desperate. It felt like he had more control this way, and although he liked to look at Cody's face, he couldn't see in the dark and he needed the extra control.

He liked to make Cody gasp as he was. Cody's breaths were pained, and every thrust made him wince. His fingers were scratching at the carpet, wishing for something to grab onto.

"Try and relax Cody," Zack said through gritted teeth. He dropped his hand along the side of Cody's body, along his thigh, grabbing his hard little cock and pounding away at it for him. Cody's hand closed sharply over Zack's a he fell forward onto his face. He very quickly came onto the carpet, already stimulated from before and now overworked more than ever by Zack. His voice was soft as he came, emptying his little balls onto the carpet. His hole clenched as he came, his muscles contracting, the static energy they passed lighting them both up. Zack gasped hungrily and drove in harder, fucking Cody as hard as he could manage.

"Oh my god Zack!" Cody barely managed to say, rocking forward into the carpet. Zack's hand, now spotted with cum, went back to Cody's ass. He was close, but he wouldn't allow himself to come just yet. He still had that fire in his belly, a heat in his head, pounding at him. He needed to control Cody, just as Cody needed to be controlled.

"More Zack."

"Shut up and take it Cody." He slapped Cody's ass again. "You know what," Zack said, pulling out, and rolling Cody back over, pushing back in and kissing Cody on the lips. "Give me more Cody."

Cody moaned, slightly embarrassed by the feeling of his cum on his back, ground into the carpet along with his sweat. He hadn't even noticed until then that he was sweating, but he was. He felt it on his forehead, beading and running past his temples and into his hair. Zack had more depth this way, getting into his belly, fucking him hard. His legs were up and open, and Zack's hands held him, one holding his leg, the other rubbing his belly. Zack kissed his chest.

Cody couldn't handle it, and came again, although this time he didn't shoot anything out. He was worn out, sore as he got rocked, elated as he was taken hard. His brother used him as hard as he needed, and it was just what Cody wanted more of.

He rose to Zack as best he could, kissing his brother, but Zack pushed him back, not denying him, just controlling him. Zack kissed him, whispering, "I make the rules," just as he thrust extra hard, making Cody moan rather loud.

"Shhh, do you want Maddie to hear?"

"N-no Zack, ah, but it just feels so, so, ah," Cody's voice trailed off into a series of gasps, moans, repetitious uses of Zack's name, and little grunts. Zack however was mostly silent, taking Cody's ass with as much power as he could muster, not amazing in his inexperience, but Cody didn't know any better; to him, Zack was the best there ever was.

Zack lasted a while longer like this before swearing as he came inside of Cody. He rode the feeling out before collapsing on top of Cody, panting, kissing his hot face, tasting his breath, and his saliva. He rested his head on Cody's shoulder as he regained his composure and a bit of his strength. Zack kissed his brother all the while, reveling in his skin, and his acceptance of how Zack needed him.

"You're mine Cody," he whispered. "You and I can never be apart. Understand?"

Cody nodded and kissed him. "I'd not have it any other way Zack."

Zack chuckled and bit his neck, making Cody gasp.

"Let's rest a while and do it again," Zack said against that neck, licking it.

Cody nodded…


	4. Cody's First Time

Zack spent a few quiet minutes kissing all over his brother's body. Cody's skin was soft and warm, his head pushed back against the floor so that Zack could lick and bite his neck, whispering to him in the darkness. Zack's hands touched him all over, massaging his skin, his muscles, making Cody moan and whimper.

"Is this better than studying?" Zack asked him, a little grin on his lips, giving Cody a little kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think that this will get us into college, but it is certainly more fun than studying."

"You have to try what I did. It feels amazing to be inside of you, so tight and hot, I can't believe it. Wanna try?"

Cody blushed, stammering, "W-what Z-Zack, I don't know w-what you're talking about."

"Do you want to put your dick in me?" Zack wrapped his fingers around Cody's little penis and pulled his foreskin down, getting it hard for him.

"I wouldn't k-know what t-to do, Zack, why don't you do it to me?"

"I took your virginity, Cody; I want you inside of me. So that you have mine." He hoped that what he had done with the man had been different in some way, that he still had some virginity to give to his brother. "Come on, make us whole. You have my first kiss; this will bring it all the way around."

"I don't know, Zack…"

"I'll teach you buddy. I'll show you how to do it Cody. You trust me, right."

"I'm just nervous Zack!"

"I feels really good buddy." Zack rubbed up and down on Cody's little dick to prove that it felt good. He spat on his fingers, getting Cody's penis wet, intending to get his brother off, no matter if it meant fucking himself on Cody's dick.

Cody needed it, to open his mind to the feeling. Zack was still the boy, he was still dominant, but wanted to reward and thank his brother.

Zack kissed his brother on the chest, holding his erection and crawling so that it would line up with his hole. "Grab my waist Cody, hold my hips. I'm going to take it in, and start pushing up and down on it. I'll do the work, just feel me, relax, and enjoy it. If you want to take some control, I'll let you have some, but remember that you are mine."

"O-of course Zack!"

And with that, Zack breathed out, feeling Cody's little penis at the edge of his hole, incredibly hard, but short, about three inches, so it wouldn't be much to work with. But his brother needed this, to feel good, to feel _free_ for once.

Zack took his brother's cock into himself with a little grunt, going to the base of it with no struggle, leaning forward with his hands on Cody's chest.

"H-how are you, little brother?"

Cody was gasping, holding Zack's hips as if they were a life line. "I can't, I can't believe that Zack! It's incredible!"

Zack grinned, taking it to the top and falling back to the bottom, not uncomfortable, seeing as his brother wasn't huge, but he felt it inside himself well. Zack had fingered himself before, in the shower, mostly, so he knew the feeling, and loved it.

He listened to the way that Cody was grunting. It seemed that his brother was overwhelmed by how tight Zack was around his little cock. He wasn't moving, he wasn't doing anything more than breathe, and grunt while Zack bounced on it, taking it to Cody's balls.

"How are you doing Cody?"

"I keep feeling, tha-thAT, feeling!"

"You came already?"

"I th-THInk so-SO! OH!"

"Light weight. You like it, don't you?"

"I can't handle it Zack! I keep having that fe-feeling!"

"Are you done already?"

"Mhm!"

So Zack pulled up and off of it, feeling Cody's cum drain out, feeling that familiar emptiness and a bit of pain in his bum, but it wasn't much. Zack feel beside his brother, kissing him on the cheek, on his pouty lips, whispering, "You're a good boy, Cody. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"I just wanna sleep right here, Zack. Get the blankets, please? I want to lie against you."

Zack nodded, and with one last kiss, he pulled away from his brother, standing to get the blankets off of Cody's bed, tossing Cody's pillows down onto Cody. His brother giggled, reaching for Zack in the dark, and Zack fell to his knees to lay himself against Cody, acting the big spoon, pulling him close and giving Cody a big wet kiss on the cheek. He wrapped them up, pushing their hot bodies together, rolling about together as they giggled, kissing in the dark.


End file.
